


Bad Boy

by fandomcrazychick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from the Ziam tag: Please will someone write a one shot where Liam takes home the blindfold and whip him and zayn where messing about with and then he blindfolds zayn and whips/spanks him all night then leaves him on his knees on the floor whiles he sleeps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

Zayn lay there, on his stomach, wrists tied to the bed while completely naked. He wasn’t sure what his boyfriend had in mind for their sexy session tonight, but he was looking forward to it. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, and he craned his neck, trying to look over his shoulder. “Li? Is that you?”   
"You’ve been a bad boy, Zayn…" Liam’s deep voice purred in Zayn’s ear as fingers trailed lightly down the Bradford lad’s back. Zayn shivered at the feeling that sent through his body right to his cock. "You’ve been flirting with Niall right in front of me, which I don’t like. You’ve been a bad boy, and bad boys get punished, don’t you agree?"  
Liam stepped into Zayn’s line of eyesight, and Zayn’s eyes widened when he saw what Liam was holding  
He was holding the whip they had used while filming the bit for their 1D Day workout video. “Well, shit.” He breathed, hardening at the thought of what Liam had in mind.   
The Wolverhampton man, who was also naked, lightly snapped the whip over Zayn’s bare ass. “No swearing.” He scolded, “Or you’ll get more of that. Now, how many strokes do you think you should get for being so naughty?”   
Zayn swallowed, and quietly said, “I don’t know, Liam. How many do you think I should get?” His ass was already warm from that one flick of the whip, and oddly Zayn really wanted more of it right then. “I’ve been a very bad boy and I’m sorry.”   
"You should be. Now, I have something for you to wear." Liam reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a blindfold. He grabbed Zayn’s hair roughly and pulled his head back so he could put the blindfold on. "You’ll wear that until I decide to take it off you - understand? And you’ll call me sir."   
This rough side of Liam was unexpected, but Zayn found that he actually liked it a lot. He nodded as he was blindfolded, suddenly cast into darkness. He couldn’t see, but his other senses were taking over. He could feel hot breath against his neck and he could hear Liam moving the whip to the other hand.   
"You’ll have twenty to start off with, and then I’ll decide if you’ve been punished enough. Count them, slut." Liam harshly said, cracking the whip against Zayn’s ass again.  
Zayn yelped with the pain of it, mixed with pleasure, but he obediently said, “One.”  
Another flick.  
"Two."   
Another one.  
"Three."   
Two flicks quickly came, one after the other, and this point, Zayn was leaking from his cock, desperate to come. It didn’t make it any better that his erection was trapped under his body between his stomach and the bed, which rubbed against it every time Zayn jumped slightly at each whipping. The friction was almost intolerable.  
Liam continued to deal out the whip, until by about the seventeenth or eighteenth blow, Zayn’s ass cheeks were a bright shade of red, and he smirked.   
"Eighteen-ohh…" Zayn moaned, fighting to not succumb to the pain from the whipping.   
"Ninetee-ahh!"   
"TWENTY!" He groaned the last one and collapsed, limply onto the bed. "Do I get any more, sir?" He asked, looking up around him but obviously not seeing anything because of the blindfold.   
Liam deliberated for a second, but then set aside the whip. “You’ll have no more of that, since you seem to like it.” He smirked. “Bad boy. Kinky boy. Bad kinky boys don’t get to come though.” He untied the neck ties which were holding Zayn’s wrists to the bed, and turned him over onto his back. He hesitated for a moment though, before he leaned down and gently kissed Zayn’s lips. He whispered, “You looked so hot like that, tied up with your ass in the air for me to whip, babe.” He pulled back and re-tied Zayn’s hands to the headboard again.   
"You’ll not come until tomorrow morning, understand?" Zayn heard, and he groaned.   
Liam slapped his erection for that. “Insolent. Now, sleep.” He left Zayn like that, tied up to the bed, blindfolded, with a full, aching erection. He would spoil his boyfriend tomorrow though, with first, a morning blowjob….

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr - fandomcrazychick


End file.
